Code Lyoko: Trust
by K1llerPeanuts
Summary: Will the group find it in their heart to trust the new kid at the school? A walk through of the series with an OC added. However I will not fall for the trap of believing that the group would like the OC right away like I've seen in other stories.
1. Chapter 1: Log Book

"This is the room you'll be staying in!" Jim said. He opened the door for me and stepped aside to allow me to go in first.

I walked inside to see that the room was already occupied by two beds and a computer by the window. That computer look nice. Whoever I shared a room with must have rich parents if they could get a computer THAT nice. It must have all the latest hardware.

"What was the name of the person I am sharing a room with?" I asked.

"Jeremy Belpois, he's a good kid… but if you ask me, the people he hangs around are going to get in trouble someday." Jim shook his head, as if he could see the future, and the future was him chasing Jeremy and his friends down for the rest of eternity. "Anyways, just keep yourself out of trouble, don't go into the girls dormitories which is downstairs from the boys dormitories which is the floor you are on right now."

I set down the bags that I had in my hands on the ground next to the unmade bed. The room felt kinda cramped with furniture, like this Jeremy guy only expected himself in this dorm for the whole year.

"Yea, just follow the rules. If you have any questions, Jeremy has been instructed to answer them as well as show you around campus and where you're classes are located. So just remember, follow rules, stay in the boys dorms and ask Jeremy if you have any questions. Got it?" Jim sounded like he was a drill sergeant, but without the confidence of one.

"Yes sir." I had already started unpacking my bag, putting my laptop on my bed and looking around for where the wall outlet was. I had already used up all the battery to the thing on the flight over here.

Jim smiled, "Nice manners kid. Keep it up and you'll definitely fit in just nicely around here." He turned around and started walking out, but as he was opening the door to exit it looked as if something else popped into his head. "Oh, I almost forgot. You couldn't have come on a better day. Today, we're taking a field trip. Just thought I'd let you know." With that, I heard the door close and I was alone.

I felt alone too. I didn't know anyone at the school.

I notice that there were two closets in the room. I check them both to find out the empty one meant for me, and I started hanging all my clothes. My phone buzzes somewhere in the middle of all this, and the shirt I was hanging up falls to the ground as I wrestle my phone out of my pocket.

It was my dad. 'You doing okay?'

'Yea, just unpacking' I texted back. I threw my phone on my bed next to my laptop and finished hanging all my clothes.

I look back at my phone on my bed. It wasn't closed so I could read the text that was on the screen.

'If you need to talk about it… I'm here for you.' Of course he'd send that. After everything that's happened.

I hear some talking right outside the door. "You sure you tried everything," A high pitched but obviously a guy's voiced said.

"Yes Odd, now can you please shut up about it. He's probably already here." A lower pitched guy's voice said.

"Alright, I'm going to see if Ulrich's awake. I'd hate for him to be late for another class. I'll leave you two alone."

The door opened and a blonde but somewhat scrawny nerd walked in. He had a blue shirt and glasses. He also didn't look very happy. "Hey." Was all he said.

"Hey… uhh. So my name is Thomas. I think you are my roommate..."

"We are." He said it almost before I was even done with my own thought. "We are in the same class, so today just follow me and you should get a sense of where everything is at." He said this in a as a matter of fact voice. I assumed that this was how he always talked.

"Just today huh?" I jump into my bed and pick up my phone and read any text messages that I've missed. I hadn't missed any yet.

"Yes. Just today." Jeremy checks his really expensive computer real quick and then goes towards the door. "You ready to go to breakfast?"

I send a text to my dad. 'I'll call tonight. I'm going to breakfast now.' and I turn to Jeremy "Yea let's go." I blindly say.

We walk out of the room, Jeremy goes first and I lag behind. I close the door at the same time as the one next to us opens. A scrawny short guy with hair of that of an anime character with purple and pink clothing like a model walks out. "Hey Einstein!" It was the same high pitched voice I heard earlier. I think Jeremy called him Odd earlier… was that a nickname for how he dressed, or his hairstyle? They walk in sync in front of me.

I hear Odd say to Jeremy "You think it was a smart idea to let him follow us all day… what if you know what happens?"

"It is if we don't talk about it!" Jeremy smacks Odd lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Odd looks at me over his shoulder. He slows down to walk with me and let Jeremy lead the way.

"So what brings you to our crummy old school? You're old one blow up or something?"

I was caught off guard with the question. "Ah, nothing really. My parents just moved was all" I lied. The truth was, I transferred for a couple of reasons. My parents had divorced ten years ago, and I lived with my mom in Ireland for the school year, and my dad had moved to a job in France. My mom had died about a month ago. The school I was going to just had too many memories, so I moved in with my dad.

My dad works as a translator and moves pretty often to fit his needs, so instead of making me move schools everytime he moved, he signed me up for this boarding school. But the events were still pretty recent in my mind and I didn't really feel like opening my feelings up to complete strangers I had just met.

"Cool." Odd seems to take that as an answer pretty quickly. It seems as if he just asked to start a conversation. Jeremy didn't really care, and he seemed more angry about me being here to even care why I was here. "I hope you like it here anyways. I'm a real class clown as well, you'll see."

* * *

We had made it to some history class eventually. Breakfast was a bore. Just got my food and sat by myself. I still hear him and Odd talk, apparently Jeremy was planning on skipping Gym today.

I don't mind history class, it was like reading a book to me, except you couldn't always predict the ending. Even so, I still was only half taking notes on the lecture and half doodling. The whole class can here Odd whispering something. Including the teacher.

"Odd? Are you listening to me Odd?" The teacher said, interrupting his own lecture.

Odd just sat there with a silly grin. Sheepish like he just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. I guess in a sense he did.

The bell rang and Odd quickly got up and made his way over to me. "Hey, I need your help real quick." I didn't even have to give a yes or no before he drug me away towards the door. He pushed me to the side a bit and put his index finger in the 'Shh' Position.

We waited until these two people, arms linked, came through the door. One was a girl, black long hair, a pink shirt a size too small for her figure. Another was a fit guy, one that looked like he knows a thing or two about sports. He had on a green color scheme to his clothes and had messy brown hair.

Odd quickly locked arms with the girl and said "We have some important things to talk about Sissy. Come on! Hurry up!" Odd drug her away from the guy and waved me over. I complied.

"I don't have time for this," Sissy started, or that's what I thought her name was from what Odd had called her.

"Yes, but it's really important! You'll see" Odd looked around as if looking for inspiration for what to talk about. "Uh, Thomas and I were wondering where your nose job was done at. A friend of his was…"

"What!" Sissy face turned a shade more red. Truth be told so was mine… but I wanted to go with it.

"Yea! Odd and I were just talking about it. I have a friend who was looking for a place and I was hoping you could lead me in the right direction." I could feel a smirk on my face. It felt good to kinda smile again.

Sissy rage was that of a bus going from 0 to 120, towards a petrochemical plant "I don't have a nose job! So you can tell your friend that-"

"Are you sure?" Odd put his finger on his chin, as though he were mocking a wondering look. Then he pointed at Sissy's nose "Because I swear I see that nose on every model who got a nose job."

"The answer is no! For the last time I did not have a nose job! So stop asking, huh?" Sissy probably couldn't get any more red at this point.

"Cut it out Odd. Leave her alone, will ya?" It was the guy she was with earlier. I never caught his name, but he was walking towards us, and away from Jeremy Belpois. Were they talking? Was Sissy that guy's girlfriend? If so, was he mad at us? Everyone around watched as the guy wrapped his arm around Sissy and started walking off.

Sissy looked over her shoulder and gave a triumphant smirk and look forward again with her nose high up in the air.

Jeremy Belpois came up behind us and put his hand on Odd's shoulder. "It's nothing. I'll explain." He glared at me as if to say 'Just not around Thomas.'

* * *

I was behind Odd in a line to get on the bus for a field trip. He was examining the bus. "Hey Thomas, how much you want to bet that this bus won't even reach the end of the block." I examined the bus. It didn't look like it was too old, in fact it look fairly new to me.

"Take a look Odd. Not bad. This bus is the latest in modern technology. It's electricity driven so it's non polluting but it's powerful too." Jim was by the bus door just in front of Odd, escorting people inside the bus.

"Electric and powerful too huh?" Odd stop in his tracks and turned towards me "I bet that this create can go as fast a snail, isn't that right Thomas."

This is the second time Odd has wrapped me up in one of his jokes. "I'll take your bet Odd. I bet that this thing does go past the first block… but just barely." I smiled again. It still felt really nice to do that.

Odd walks up into the bus, but before I go Jim stops me. "Listen kid. Pick your side wisely. Odd and them seem to get in trouble more often than it's worth. Just remember that." I nod, and with that he let's me on the bus.

I find a seat behind Odd and he turns around and asks me "So what did meat-head Jim want with you?"

"Nothing really." I say.

Jim yells something up front but I don't really hear him. The bus starts moving but really slow. I look out my window and see biker's passing us. I look forward and see Odd and Sissy's boyfriend whispering something to each other. Wait? Weren't they mad at each other earlier? Odd pulls out his cell phone and starts talking on it. I don't really pay attention to what he's saying.

I just pull my own cellphone out and see if I've missed any text messages from my dad. None. I start looking through pictures on my phone. Memories. I don't notice when the empty seat next to Odd gets filled by Sissy's boyfriend.

The bus suddenly picks up speed and I drop my cellphone. It hits the ground and slides underneath my seat and I assume it'll slide till it hits the back of the bus. But I don't care about that right now because I feel the same force pushing me against my seat. I see Odd and Sissy's boyfriend get up. I get up with them and head towards the front.

"Hey, you're not allowed to get up!" Jim yells from behind us. But we just keep moving forward.

We get to the front and Sissy's boyfriend asks "What's going on with this bus?"

"God kid, I wish I knew. All I know is that it's outta control." The bus drive just stares frantically at all the controls of the bus which constantly stream with electricity.

Jim comes forward and forces Odd and Ulrich to sit back down but I insisted on staying up front. "I know how hardware works… I may be able to find the problem." I say to Jim.

He looks at me wondering for a bit, but the bus takes a turn and he is more focused on the wheel of the bus than me.

I start working on removing the panel that hides all the electrical components of the bus. I just start identifying parts when all the sudden the door next to me is opened. I look up to see that Odd is getting ready to jump.

I always figured that Odd was this happy go lucky guy, never one that would consider suicide by jumping out of a speeding broken bus. I get up and try to grab him right as he jumps. But all it does is take both of us out of the bus.

I am still trying to hold on to Odd. We are in the air for no more than a split second. But it'd be the most graceful time I'll have for now because all I feel is pain in my wrist when we both hit the ground with Odd on top of me

Odd gets up without a problem, but I feel pain across my whole body, the worst being my wrist.

"What's the big idea, huh?" Odd was yelling at me.

I groan as I get up, but I couldn't use my wrist. The arm that wasn't hurt just wrapped itself around the arm that did, as tightly as it could. "Sorry, but I was trying to save your life!" I didn't mean to yell.

Odd shakes his head, in a way of understanding. "Alright." Odd starts to run off without me.

"Wait!" Odd stops. "You're not just going to leave me here are you? I think my wrist is broken." Odd continues running… but as if he didn't know what to do. I follow him, I'm not as fast because of my wrist, but he doesn't stop me and he isn't trying to outrun me.

* * *

Odd helps me through the sewers and to this factory and down the elevator. It took us a while and we are both out of breath. I want to ask him what we are doing here and why hadn't he help me to a hospital, but I got the feel that he knew what he was doing and decided to keep quite… like I had been doing.

We were inside an elevator that was going down. It stop and the big metal door of the elevator started to slowly open. "Here's your stop." Odd bowed down like a guard respectfully showing a prince to his carriage. I step through the door alone.

"Wow…" This room was full to the brim with a computer. Parts and pieces were everywhere, sticking out of the walls as wires. Some parts I could Identify, others I recognized, but only seen in theoretical papers. Some parts weren't recognizable at all.

I hear the door closing and I look behind me to see that Odd had left me in this room. Then I look at the big monitor in the middle of the room, the one where all the wires connected to. I see Jeremy.

"Ah, hello there Thomas." Jeremy said, still focused on typing whatever he was typing on his keyboard. "The bus is turning left now." He obviously wasn't just talking to me though.

I examine the hologram in the center of the room. All I recognize here is a computer part or two, the rest is just science fiction… or at least that's what I once thought. I stare at it for a while to figure out what the hologram was representing.

"Hide Aleita! And don't move until Odd is there with you! Understand?" Jeremy was now frantically typing on his keyboard and said "Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!" And that's when I decide to look over Jeremy's shoulder to see what was on his screen.

"What's going on here?" I asked, almost knowing full well that I was never going to get an answer out of Jeremy.

I hear the elevator door open behind me. I look, and I see a face that I don't recognize. She looked Japanese, black hair, a black color scheme of clothes with a shirt that didn't quite cover her stomach.

"Who are you?" The girl in the elevator asks.

I walk towards her, as she walks towards the computer. We meet halfway. "I'm Thomas." My wrist hurts or I would have offered to shake her hand.

All she does is just grunts like she's been inconvenienced. Jeremy is yelling things at his computer and this girl who hasn't introduced herself yet just walks past me.

I get the feeling that I am not welcomed here. I walk over to the computer and see a map of the city with a very fast moving dot. Both the girl and Jeremy are sweating and are visually nervous. But it seems the slower that dot moved, the less nervous they got. When the dot stopped completely they breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," Jeremy leaned back in his chair in an almost triumphant fashion.

"What just happened?" I asked hoping for an answer this time.

"We just saved the day." Jeremy does more typing on his computer. "You guys ready for a return to the past? I know I could use a second chance with Mr. Delmas and my roommate issues."

I was kinda hurt by the comment but I wouldn't have time to react because all I see is Jeremy press a button on his keyboard and a flash of white light appear. With that, my memories had been erased and time itself had turned back.

* * *

I was walking down the hallways with Kadic Academy for the first time with Jim. We came to a stop at the doors. "This is the room you'll be staying in!" Jim opened the doors and stepped aside to let me in first.

The room I enter has two beds, one on either side, with closets at the end of each bed. That was it. I set the bags I had been carrying down on what I assumed would be my bed.

"What was the name of the person I'm sharing a room with?" I asked.

Jim shifted uneasy as if to tell me he didn't like my roommate. "Odd Della Robbia… If you ask me-"

"Hey! What's up Jim?" Said a high pitched but obviously a guy's voice from behind Jim. Jim turns around and I get a better look at him. Purple color scheme, wild hair that stick straight up in the air. Yep, the name Odd sure does fit him.

Jim stance changed from that of confidence to that of being annoyed by company and said, "Odd's going to show you around today. If you have any questions about the rules, just ask him. If you need further clarification, or if Odd can't remember the rules, you can ask Jeremy Belpois next door, or one of the teachers." Jim walked out and closed the door behind him.

It was just Odd and myself. "My name's Thomas." I held out my hand to be shaken. He shakes it.

"Don't listen to old meat-head Jim, I know the rules… how else am I supposed to break them?" Odd smiled and shook my hand.

His smile was infectious, and caused me to smile. It felt good to smile. I hadn't smiled in a long time.

* * *

**Well hello there reader. I am writing this to you, FROM THE FUTURE! That's right. I finished this particular chapter a while ago and since then I've written two other chapters and started on a forth. With that said, I'm only going to release a chapter when I'm two chapters ahead or more, that way I can make any big changes that I need to if I get a suddenly big idea... but you guys don't care about that do you.**

**I feel like from now on I'm going to use the AN section to reply to any reviews I get. I don't expect much because I'm not sure how lively the CL community is anymore, but I always wanted to write this story and now I'm doing it. I'm more writing this for fun, because I enjoy it, so expect more of this story weather I get 1 view on this story or 10000.**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Bug

The quad was a beautiful place to sit down on a bench and have some peace and quiet. There was a small murmuring of people talking all around me but none of it really entered my mind. The birds were chirping the flowers seemed to dance, and nature's beauty surrounded me.

I was on my portable gaming system paying attention to none of that. I always saw more beauty in technology and games than I ever would just stargazing or bird watching. Funny I guess because the game I was playing was all about nature.

I did notice however that nature seem to grow darker whenever Sissy stepped outside. I peeked above my system to see that she was headed towards a couple of first years that were gawking at Ulrich. I knew his name because of Odd.

I didn't know Sissy all too well, but from what I heard from Odd, she could get really jealous of people who hang around Ulrich. Curiosity got the best of me so I got up and followed Sissy (And two other people that seemed to be following her) to the gawking girls.

"Hello little ones. Aren't you two a little wet behind the ears to be looking at boys." Sissy looked down on them and put her arms to her side. "Just look at yourselves, you even got a drop of milk from your bottle on your cheek."

One of the girls wiped her cheek off then realized that Sissy was only tormenting them.

"Hehe, she believed you Sissy. Not only is she a baby but she's also dumb." The blonde guy following her said.

"Hey Nicholas! You should be defending her not insulting her, you dumbbells otta be sticking together." Sissy turned her attention away from Nicholas. "Besides girls, you're setting your sights much too high. Ulrich's way out of your league. Why don't you go back to your dolls and stop dreaming."

I'm surprised that Sissy managed to retain any friends at all.

"Yea, well just because you are just a few years older, you think you can snap your fingers and he'll just come running to you?" The red head first year said.

"I don't think, I know! There isn't a boy in school who isn't dying to go out with me." Sissy said in confidence.

"Guess you can put that to the test. Here comes Ulrich," I pointed to an approaching Ulrich and his friends finding my way over to us. They must of overheard some of it because they flow next to the two first years seeming in support of them.

"Well what do you know, it's miss conceited in person." Odd said. I find it's less of a joke and more of an insult. Not really Odd's style. Yep, they definitely overheard something.

"Nobody asked you creep!" Sissy retaliated, Looking past Odd and over to Ulrich she said, "So, Ulrich, when are you going to stop being so shy and finally tell me how you feel about me huh?"

"You're wrong. I'm not shy. Not at all. I'm just allergic to anyone who stuck up. And in that category you wins hands down."

Everyone laughs, included her two "friends" around her. She glares at them both and they are the first to stop laughing.

"I bet she's been telling you how nobody can resist her charm!" Odd waves his arms as if to introduce Sissy as being someone really important, "And she's right! Look at the two nobody's that she's always hanging out with."

The two "friends" are more angry than Sissy is by the way she has to hold them back.

"Wow, you otta be a dog trainer when you grow up." Ulrich says.

"Go on. Laugh all you want. But I can see the way you look at me when your friends aren't around." Sissy threw her hair up in the air, turned around and walked away as if she had won the battle.

There was a moment when nobody said anything, then the two first years left. "I think she's hallucinating" Ulrich finally said.

"Oh no, speaking of dogs, I need to go feed Kiwi!" Odd brushed his hand threw his hair making his hair give the vibe that he turn slightly more stressed out. I knew about Kiwi from the day that I met Odd. It's kinda hard to keep a dog secret from a roommate, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, I really love dogs! Especially small dogs.

"Go on, I'll come with you. Do you want to come Yumi?" Ulrich asked. I could tell that he really liked her. I think Yumi may have gotten a little jealous of sissy because she was a little flustered with what she said next.

"I'll go later, I promised Jeremy I'd stop by and see him." and with that she walked off to Jeremy's room, which was in the same direction we were headed to.

"Well what about you Thomas?" Ulrich said.

I was a bit surprised that he invited me actually, even if it is my room. "Sure, got nothing else I'm doing."

* * *

"Slow down Kiwi, you look like Nicholas in the lunch room." Ulrich was watching Kiwi scarf down his food in pretty much the same way he described. I laughed.

"Hey, don't insult my dog, his manners are ten times better than that sloppy airhead." Odd was on the ground with his dog, petting his head as if he were trying to comfort the dog's feelings.

Ulrich looked over my way, as if he had a plan but wasn't sure if he was ready to tell it yet.

"You've been real quiet over there Thomas." Ulrich said changing positions on his bed to get more comfortable.

"Have I?" I changed positions on my bed, though more out of feeling awkward."I guess I didn't really notice."

"Yea. Where are you from? You from outer space or something?" Ulrich asked. Ulrich tossed his phone in his hands a bit, kinda paying attention to the conversation.

"You mean where Odd is from?" I replied looking towards Odd to see if it offended him, or if he took it playfully like a friend.

"Hey!" Odd retaliated. "Look, just because I have hair this awesome, doesn't make it 'out of this world.' "

We laughed a bit, and after a few moments of silence Ulrich broke the silence again. He sure was curious. "Really though, what made you go to boarding school in the middle of the school year?"

"His parents moved." Odd said before I could answer. Wait? I never told him that my parents moved here.

"My parents didn't move here." I said because it was the truth. Then I looked around the room and saw both pairs of eyes on me. I wasn't ready to tell the whole truth though. "My parents thought I was a handful, so they sent me here to teach me to be… less of a handful I guess."

"Right… the most quiet handful I've ever seen." Ulrich said shaking his head. Odd couldn't stop glaring at me like I just did something wrong.

"Well, why don't you prove how much of a handful you really are. I've got a plan to knock our friend Sissy down a peg or two." Ulrich said.

Odd stopped being suspicious of me and said, "Nothing would make me happier, what's your plan of yours huh?"

* * *

We were hiding in the bushes next to the garden house. Ulrich had texted Sissy. I wasn't quite sure what he had texted her but I knew she was coming to here. Ulrich's phone buzzed.

"It's Yumi. She's trying to contact us. She's going to blow our cover." Ulrich turn his cell phone off.

"Got it. I'll turn mine off too." Odd switched off his phone and I followed suit. We peeked out of the bushes again and saw Sissy coming down the walking towards the garden house, unsuspecting of the prank that was about to ensue.

We watched Sissy open the door, saying something about how she always knew Ulrich had a crush on her.

To her surprise she got knocked down by Kiwi. In her shock she had left her mouth wide open, and I swear I saw the dog's tongue get inside her mouth. I laughed.

Ulrich and Odd got out of the bushes and into the open and I followed them. "What is going on here?" Sissy pushed Kiwi off of her lap.

"Irresistible Sissy…" Odd started.

"You're right, not even a dog could resist your charm." Ulrich said.

I couldn't resist but to add in my two cents, "She spends plenty of time with dogs all day. It was bound to happen."

"Hey, don't knock her down too much. Because Herb and Nicholas are no match for Kiwi." We all laughed. Odd patted his knees "Sorry to drag you away from this Kiwi." Kiwi jumped onto Odd.

"You'll pay for this." Sissy managed to get out, still laying on the ground.

"No problem. Just send us the bill when you're all dry. Choa!" With that, we all walked away still laughing.

* * *

The quad again. This time however, I was with people I hoped I could call friends. Odd was sitting on the top of the bench with Ulrich near the bottom. I was still standing, and we were still all trying to catch our breath from laughing at Sissy. I hardly noticed when Yumi walked up.

"Oh! Yumi. You got here too late. You missed a 'great' show!" Ulrich said.

"Sissy's got a new boyfriend… though boy isn't really the right word… anyway she's in love." Odd continued.

"Hey I've been trying to reach you guys for the past 15 minutes. Thanks guys." Yumi didn't look happy. In fact it looked like she was running all over the park the past 15 minutes just to find these guys here in the quad. "Xana has just launched an attack!" Yumi said.

"Who's Xana?" I asked, wondering why everyone was so serious all of the sudden.

They ignored me "Okay I read you. It's urgent." Ulrich said. For some reason, I felt like it was urgent.

"Hey! You there." We all turned around to see Jim and Sissy. It wouldn't have been too big of a problem except Jim was holding Kiwi.

"Oh no no no." Odd hoped over the top of the bench the I step in front of him. I realized that I had been quite almost this entire time I was hanging out with them, I felt like it was time to be a bit more loud and help my friend. Is he a friend?

"Go do whatever you need to do. I got Jim." I said. Odd and them didn't even glance twice at the situation. Odd just nodded and they ran off.

"Hey! Get back here you-" Jim started.

"He's my dog." I interrupted. "I didn't realize that dogs weren't allowed on campus."

"No!" Sissy started "I found him in Odd's room!"

"You mean my room." I retaliated. It was enough for Sissy to get a bit mad at me, but it made her stop yelling at me. "It's my room too…"

"Okay, well dogs are strictly forbidden on school campus, and I'm afraid I still have to make you go to the principal's office." Jim said. I got the feeling he didn't buy it.

* * *

I was sitting in front of Mr. Delmas the school's principal. He was on the phone with my dad. All I heard him say was a series of yes Mr. Cline, I understand, and are you sure. He ended the conversation with a sorry to have bothered you Mr. Cline.

"So." Mr. Delmas started. I knew what was coming. "Your father has informed me that you do not own a dog, nor have you ever owned a dog."

I looked down at my feet, not willing to face the principal eye to eye. "I found him on my way here to the school and I didn't want to just leave him on the side of the road. So I brought him in. I was going to hide him until I got the chance to bring him back home." I lied. I had lied so much today and it was starting to bother me. Why was I even doing this again. Right, to be loud and to try to make a friend.

"Mm hmm." Mr. Delmas slid his glasses up his nose. He picked up the dog and tried to read the name on the collar, "Now tell me whose dog this is now that you know that I have read the tag on his collar."

Was he bluffing? The owners name isn't always on the tags, did Odd?

"Look, I know that the dog belongs to Odd. And since you haven't been able to tell me the truth, I have no choice but to give you and Odd detention. Once I talk with Odd, his parents will come and pick the dog up." I still look down at my shoes. I decide it's best not to say anything. I was being quite again.

"Now I know you've had it hard the past couple of months Thomas. Losing a parent can be quite hard, especially for someone of your age. And I'm willing to bet that you are lying for Della Robbia right now so that you may find a friend in him." Mr. Delmas put his hands on his desk. "Life can be hard, but you've got to find different ways of trying to deal with it then trying to pull something like this!"

I listen to him, but I have a feeling that his true reason behind telling me this isn't just to help me out, but to try to get more peace and quiet in his school. He didn't want to see me become a 'troublemaker' and he was using any leverage possible. I keep quiet.

"Four hours of detention to be served in two hour segments after school tomorrow and tuesday."

I nod my head and look up into Mr Delmas's eyes for the first time this entire conversation. I see that maybe he did legitimately care for me, though his eyes are glowing too bright to really see.

I realize that it wasn't just his eyes, the whole room was filled up with this bright light. The bright light engulfed me in it and suddenly my memories were gone and time had been turned back.

* * *

We were hiding behind the bushes in front of the garden shed. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Yumi and I. We had a camera and had texted Sissy to come meet Ulrich in the garden shed. We could hardly keep in our laughter.

We stayed extra quiet when we saw Sissy walk down the path to the garden shed. I had to really keep it in when she opened the door, yelling for Ulrich. She would be surprised when it was Herb who knocked her off her feet and tried kissing her.

Jeremy took a picture then we hid behind the bushes before she ever noticed.

The picture came out of the camera and Yumi took hold of it. She started waving it in the air to make it develop faster. "Looks like Milly and Tamil are going to have a real super scoop tonight" Yumi said when the photo developed.

We laughed.

On the way back to the dorms, it was just Odd, Ulrich and I, though sometimes I felt like it was just me. "Hey Thomas." Ulrich said. "How'd you wind up here at Kadic Academy?" Ulrich asked the question as though he had rehearsed it.

"Oh, he got sent here because his parents thought he was too rambunctious." Odd said with a suspicious smile on his face. Wait? Why did he think that. I was probably the most quiet person here at Kadic.

"No, I never said that. I don't know which alternate dimension you came from Odd." I said.

I was caught off guard when he followed up by saying "Then tell us why you came here then?"

"My parents have a job that they have to move a lot, so instead of making me move schools all the time, they sent me here." It was half true, but I wasn't about to tell complete strangers the thing that was bothering me most ever since it had happened.

I got the feeling, however, that I may have lost their trust. I watch Ulrich give Odd the, 'I guess you were right.' look and Odd gave me the 'You're lying.' kind of look. I felt like that I had just gained their trust in that moment with Sissy, but I also think that I just lost it again right now.

* * *

**An: So chapter two is up. Again I'm writing this with a few chapters done so it feels like that I'm writing this from the future and I just wanted to let you guys know something that you may see next chapter. I hate writing this story where every time my character make some sort of shift in personality it's lost due to the nature of the return to the past now function this story's got going for it.**

**I promise this problem will be fixed soon! Can I do teasers here? Next time on Code Lyoko watch Thomas fight a bulldozer!**


End file.
